Code Geass: R1 Will's Strength
by the ultimate kh fan
Summary: Geass a power when manifests it reflects the strength of your will, your desires, and your needs. Cornelius is the cousin of the prince abandoned by his kingdom, Lelouch Vi Britannia. His intelligence for his age is unnaturally high. Follow the story of this child genius and his hand in the black rebellion. Find out who he is and what he wishes to become.
1. Prologue

Prologue

~2010~

A small car is driving up a mountain road lined with cherry blossoms in full bloom. Inside a small child is reading a thesis on nanotechnology while listening to the soothing tones coming from the radio. The driver, a green haired woman, glances at the child and smiles softly. The peaceful moment is interrupted by a breaking news report from the radio. "This just in. The Emperor of Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia, has declared war on Japan.", said the news woman.

The driver quickly looks away from the child, shocked. "Aunty C.C., why is Uncle Charles declairing war on Japan?" Asked the child. "Doesn't he know cousin Nuna and Lelouch is here with us?" Curiosity and fear tinting his tone.

"Of course he knows Nunnally and Lelouch are here," C.C. begins explaining. "he sent them here his self, remember Cornelius?"

"Actually I don't remember." Said the child who was revealed to be known as Cornelius. "I think I was reading a thesis on how it is possible to use technology to enhance a person's physical performance."

"Well aren't you a smart child?" C.C. softly said. "You are reading material most adults struggle to read." A small smirk plays at her lips.

"Of course I can!" Exclaimed the child loudly. "Cousin Nuna and Euphie says it's God's will I will help the world, so I want to learn as much as I can to improve the world! But first I promised cousin Lelouch the first person i'll help will be Nuna." Cornelius' tone becoming serious.

"Well you'll be able to see them soon Cornelius." C.C. tells him.

"Really?!" Cornelius' voice rising in both pitch and volume.

"Yes, you'll be living with them actually." C.C. glances over at Cornelius to watch his reaction. He was excited for a moment before his face fell. "What's wrong Cornelius? I thought you wanted to see Lelouch and Nunnally."

"I do but, are you going to leave me Aunty C.C.?" The little kid asked with a desperate tone. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Don't worry Cornelius, if you ever want to speak with me just think really hard about me and we can converse," C.C. soothes. "Ok Cornelius?"

"Yes Aunty C.C.." His voice a little perkier. The car slows to a stop in front of a large flight of stone steps.

"Nunnally I think he just arrived!" Shouted the raven haired, violet eyed boy excitedly to his blind, sandy-brown haired sister.

"Really Lelouch?!" Nunnally asked gleefully. "That's wonderful, it will be nice to play with Cornelius again." She smiles softly towards her brother from her wheel chair.

"As long as he doesn't blow us up again it will be." Lelouch says as he watches a pale raven haired kid climb out of the car while a green haired woman pulls a couple of back packs out the back before handing them to the kid. The kid shoulders them both before kissing the woman on her cheek and begins his long ascent up the stone steps.

A brunet, emerald eyed kid about the same age as Lelouch walks up behind the others. "What are you guys doing over here?" He asks curiously.

"We are waiting on Cornelius to make it up the steps Suzaku." Replied Nunnally sweetly. Not long after her reply all three of them heard a loud and many, many quiter thumps followed by the sound of papers being thrown in the air.

"Cornelius!" Shouted Suzaku and Lelouch together before rushing down the long flight of steps after the fallen boy.

~2 months later~

"Hurry up Cornelius-kun!" Shouted Suzaku from the opening of the shed. "Todoh-sama says if you don't hurry up and get to the dojo in 5 minutes you'll have to clean it!"

Suzaku heard a long string of curses before he heard a short scream and a loud thump. Suzaku peered inside to see he had fallen from the loft and onto one of the many stacks of papers. "By now it's probably 4 minutes." He said with amusement evident in his voice. Cornelius unleashes more curses before picking himself off the ground.

Cornelius bursts into the dojo and quickly bows in apology for his disrespectful entrance. "Cornelius you're 30 seconds late," admonishes Todoh. "You will be cleaning the dojo again."

"Yes Shisho."

"In a weeks time Prime Minister Kururugi will be sending me to the frontlines of this war with Britannia." Todoh begins explaining. "I want to drill in as much swordplay and martial arts as I can before my departure." He allows a moment for it all to sink in.

"Shisho?"

"Yes Cornelius?" Replied Todoh, surprised Cornelius, the least enthusiastic of the trio to be the first to speak.

"Please push me past my limits and ingrain it all deep within me!" Shouts Cornelius while bowing deeply to his teacher.

"Us as well Shisho!" Shouts Suzaku and Lelouch mirroring Cornelius. Todoh recovers from his surprise and smirks.

"You will be wishing you hadn't asked that by the time this week ends!" Exclaims Todoh loudly.

~months later~

Suzaku is carrying Nunnally on his back through a war torn town with Lelouch and Cornelius not far behind pulling along a small cart filled with countless sheets of paper with every inch covered in scrawlings. "Brother what's that smell?" Nunnally asks with her nose crinkled up as they pass a few rotten corpes. Cornelius' red-violet eyes watch Lelouch intently to see what he will come up with.

"We are just passing by a dump Nunnally." Lelouch quickly lies to spare her the truth. "We'll be passing it by soon." After a few more minutes of silent walking Lelpuch noticed cart suddenly get much heavier. He looks back and sees Cornelius laying ontop of his precious notes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shouted a pissed off Lelouch.

"What's it look like?" Asked Cornelius. "I'm taking a break!" He sticks his tounge out at Lelouch. While the fighting continued Nunnally giggled listening to their squabling.

~later that evenning~

As the sun is setting Lelouch breaks the silence from when Nunnally fell asleep. "Cornelius, Suzaku, I swear I will destroy Britannia." The only response he got was Cornelius nodding in agreement.

_A/N That's the prologue obviously, Suzaku and Lelouch are 10, Cornelius is 9, and Nunnally is 7. R&R_


	2. Stage 1: The Wheels Begins Turning

Stage 1 The wheels begins turning

~2017~

Lelouch was waiting impatiently for homeroom to start. 5 minutes later it finally began. "Class today I have a new student to introduce," Began the teacher. "He hasn't been in school since the age of six, so please make him comfortable." The door opens slowly, a teenager around 15 steps inside the classroom. His skin is pale and his head is facing the ground as if he was nervous.

"Salutations, my name is Cornelius Folkvar." The raven haired teen looks up and spies someone he never expected to see. His red-violet orbs widen in surprise. All the girls in the class gasp when they see his eyes. "Lelouch?!" Upon hearing his name Lelouch looks away from the window, his own eyes widen when he recognizes the teen at the front of the classroom. The other students whisper to each other while watching the two males closely.

Lelouch was the first to speak between the cousins. "Is that really you?" Asks Lelouch uncertainly. Cornelius responds by perfectly mimicking Lelouch's signature smirk. Lelouch just smiles in response recognizing it. "Long time no see Cornelius."

"Yes long time." Agrees Cornelius. The teacher finally interrupts all of the noise.

"Cornelius, why won't you sit next to your cousin," Begins the teacher. "Maybe you can help raise his grade." All the girls begin giggling, while Lelouch only responds with an embarrassed smile.

~a couple hours later~

Rivalz approaches Lelouch during break. "Hey Lelouch!" He says excitedly. "Who're you talking to?"

Lelouch looks away from his cousin and begins introducing them. "Hey Rivalz, this is my cousin Cornelius Folkvar." Answers Lelouch. "He just recently enrolled here." Lelouch watched as Rivalz's expression changed to one of utter surprise. "What's wrong Rivalz is something the matter?"

"I had just heard from Milly that some genius by the name of Cornelius is enrolling into our class!" Shouted Rivalz. Lelouch looks over at his cousin.

"Genius, huh?" Cornelius just smiles sheepishly back. Clearly uncomfortable at being the center of the conversation.

"All's I did was take an easy test and after it was graded, the headmaster suddenly began praising me." Explained Cornelius with a dark blush. Lelouch looked at Rivalz before talking again.

"Rivalz I just got a text, another nobleman wants me to substitute for him. Would you mind giving me a ride?" Asked Lelouch politely. Cornelius watched them talk quietly.

"Sure thing Lelouch." Agreed Rivalz quickly. "Hey Cornelius wanna come as well? Lelouch is the best chess player ever; nobles tend to pay us to keep our mouths shut about them losing to a high-schooler!" Rivalz grins excitedly. "You might make a buck or too if you come with us."

"Why not, it sounds like fun. It's been a while since I've seen my cousin _lose_." Cornelius answered while teasing Lelouch. Lelouch glared at his cousin before something occurred to him.

"Rivalz, how'll he join us if the bike only has 2 seats?" Asked Lelouch perplexed.

"Oh, right. I'm sor-" Begins Rivalz before Cornelius interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Cornelius smirks.

Lelouch and Rivalz get in their respective spots. Lelouch in the side-car and Rivalz at the wheel. "So what's your solution, Cornelius?" Asked Rivalz from up on the bike. They watch as Cornelius tapped his heels together. Rivalz watched in astonishment as Cornelius became a centimeter taller. "Whoa! How cool!" Cornelius lifted his foot up and showed all the ball-bearings that are now visible in his shoes.

"This is an invention of mine," Cornelius began. "I designed it after I got tired of walking down hills and ramps." He explained. Rivalz just stared at Cornelius, mystified. Lelouch just laughed, he knew why his cousin did this.

_"It obviously has something to do with his habit of falling off or over anything."_ Lelouch thought, his amusement still evident on his face. "We should get going soon; I don't want to miss the match." Cornelius griped the back of the sidecar, not long after Rivalz gunned it out of there.

Tick... Tick... Tick...

An older gentleman stared at the chess-board while sweating profusely. A light ding reverberated in the silence. "You are out of time; all moves will now be made every 20 seconds." Explained the ref.

"Fine with me." Replied a portly nobleman. "Still waiting on your replacement I see." Not long after the words left his mouth, the three teens walked in like they own the room. "Looks like your substitute has arrived." The portly nobleman remains unfazed by the teens' theatrical entrance.

"Thank heavens you're here!" Cried the gentleman joyously. He relaxes with their presence.

"Look at what we have here, schoolboys!" The nobleman mocks. His relaxed, smug appearance never wavers.

Lelouch just smirked casually. "Looky here: a nobleman." His body language clearly conveyed he wasn't one speck of impressed.

"I envy you kids today," The nobleman began. "You have all this free time, for regrets that is." Cornelius disguised his irritation with the nobleman's arrogance with the casual shifting of his weight from foot to the other. "Now what is your name?"

"Le-" Lelouch barely began speaking before he was interrupted by Cornelius.

"Old man, would you mind if I took Lelouch's spot as your substitute?" His request threw everyone off. The gentleman took a minute to consider the request.

"I suppose, why not?" The old man reluctantly agreed. He noticed with how the board is now it may as well be impossible to win. Cornelius sat down in the vacant chair across from the portly nobleman.

"Lelouch, can you quickly tell me the movements of each piece?" He requested like he's asking for the answers to a difficult equation in class. The size of the nobleman's smirk greatly increased, the gentleman began sweating again, Rivalz looked at Cornelius in complete and utter disbelief, and Lelouch quickly explained the movements.

"Boy what is your name?" Asked the nobleman. His curiosity of what kind of novice would actually take up a challenge as impossible as this one.

"Folkvar, Cornelius Folkvar." Replied Cornelius as Lelouch straightened up from his leaning position. "Lelouch I have one last question." Lelouch looks at him, curious what will come out of his cousin's mouth this time. "What piece should I move first?"

Lelouch smirked to himself. "Why the King of course."

~5 minutes in to the game~

The nobleman's smirk was long gone. "Do you really think you can win?" The nobleman asked to try to either psych out the teenager across from him or break his concentration. But Cornelius never responded, he was deep within his mind. In his head Cornelius was going through every single possible scenario that could possibly happen within the game. Realizing the raven haired teen wouldn't fall for any tricks, the nobleman gulped.

~Ashford Academy~

"Where are Lelouch and the new kid?" Asked a blonde female.

"I think they went somewhere with Rivalz." The blonde's orange haired friend answered grumpily.

"What? Is it poker this time?" Responded the blonde sarcastically.

"They seem to forget they're on the student council and today's Cornelius' first day!" Exclaimed the orange haired girl a little loudly. "They're off gambling for money! Lulu maybe smart but he wastes his brain for stupid things!" She shouted angrily. "If only he applied himself in school he would get high grades." Sulked the girl as she ate a cherry tomato.

"Oooh, I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man!" Teased the blonde. "How adorable is that?!" The blonde smirked at her friend across from her.

"Please Madame President." The orange haired girl whispered almost silently with a slight frown on her face.

~On a highway~

"Perfect!" Shouted an angry Japanese man to his colleague, who was beside him in the truck. "This is all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Ohgi's plan!" He shouted even louder. His eyes widened as he spotted a VTOL in the sky. "Oh no, we have a problem!" His voice filled with fear.

~Back at the chess match~

The nobleman dropped his nail file and leaned forward to stare at Cornelius' black king with his twitching face.

"Man, I love playing against nobles!" Rivalz shouted gleefully as the three teens walked back to Rivalz's bike. "By the way 8 minutes and 32 seconds is a little faster than what you've done before Lelouch!" Rivalz pointed out.

Cornelius smiled bashfully. "I was lucky is all." He rationalized. "That was the first game of chess I've ever played." Cornelius continued.

As they walked out of the building they heard the whining of the many people outside. The three teens looked up at the giant monitor and saw it displaying a building with smoke coming from it. "Huh?!" Exclaimed Rivalz loudly.

The monitor switched to display the royal crest of the royal family of Britannia. "We apologize for the delay." A female voice began. "Now his royal highness, Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will now address the nation." The voice rung out.

"To all my imperial subjects," The Prince began. "That includes all of the cooperative Elevens who choose to support the Empire Britannia..."

~Back in the truck with the Japanese man~

"We are not elevens, we are Japanese!" Shouted the man's red haired colleague.

"Do you not see my pain?" Asked Clovis to the watchers. "My heart was ripped out of my chest only to be torn apart!" He clutched his heart. "The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind!" He shouted. "Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect one and all!" He went on. "Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in a moment of silence for the 8 who died in the line of duty."

"A moment of silence please." Requested the woman's voice from earlier.

~Back with Rivalz and company~

"Well aren't you guys going to join in?" Asked Rivalz while Lelouch was dropping the gate before the bike.

"Aren't you?" Countered Lelouch.

"Heh, it's sort of embarrassing." Replied Rivalz, leaning on his seat.

"I agree with you." Lelouch said. "Besides, spilling tears won't bring them back to life. Now, will it?" Cornelius nods in agreement, not saying a word. He was clearly affected by the somber mood of the people around him. Lelouch looked back at the screen behind him.

"Man that was dark buddy." Rivalz said.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try," Began Cornelius. "You can't change the world."

~With Clovis at a party~

"You were magnificent your highness." A woman sucked up. "No one would ever guess you were attending a party while doing that!"

"After all, the Viceroy is the mar-key actor in area 11." Clovis replied smugly as servants removed his cape. "I needed to change costumes quickly."

"My.." The woman drawled out. "You're so self-confident!" She praised.

"Besides, it's all in the performance," He looked away. "The media wants a charismatic prince so I give them one." Party goers expressed their support and shower him with praises.

A man alone in the hall not far away spoke to himself. "His reign is nothing but a pathetic sham." The man looked up as a soldier rushed past him.

"Your Highness!" Shouted the soldier.

"Egad, how boorish of you!" Admonished the prince.

"I apologize your majesty!" The soldier began whispering to the prince.

"You fool!" Shouts the prince. Everyone began to watch the pair intently.

"The police were informed it were medical equipment." The soldier continued while glancing around. "If we scramble the army we'll be-" The prince cuts him off.

"Deploy the royal guard!." He shouted angrily. "The Knightmares as well."

~On the trip back to Ashford~

"Why did you have Cornelius start with the king?" Rivalz asked Lelouch.

"If the king doesn't lead how will he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch replied not looking up from his book.

Behind him Cornelius smirked. _"Same old Lelouch."_ Thought Cornelius. Behind them came a loud honk. Rivalz looked back and saw a large truck extremely close behind them.

"Waugh," Screamed Rivalz as he began to swerve off the road. "We're gonna die!" As the bike swerved towards a concrete barricade, the driver of the ruck swerves off the road and into the building at the end of an off ramp. Rivalz finally stopped the bike and observed the crash before them. "Uhh… Is that our fault?" Asks Rivalz.

"I don't think so." Answers Lelouch as Cornelius collapsed to the ground. Cornelius began rubbing his sore muscles, which he obtained from trying to keep from letting go of the sidecar and from trying not to fall.

~Back with the soldier from before~

"_We have to retrieve it at all costs."_ He thought as he walked down the hallway. _"That thing in the wrong hands…"_

~Back at the crash~

Cornelius' left eye throbbed painfully before he noticed a strange light above the trailer of the truck. "What the?" Cornelius lookd over at Lelouch noticing he saw it as well.

"Oh man, this sucks." Rivalz began to complain. "Looks like the power line on the bike is cut!"

"Yeah…" Lelouch said mostly to himself. "Hey guys come check this out." Says Lelouch as he observed the crash.

Cornelius got frustrated as he saw many people crowding around the area of the crash but didn't go help whoever was in the truck. He suddenly gets up and jumps down to the site. "Hey! Wait for me!" Shouted Lelouch as he followed his cousin down. All of the onlookers kept on whispering and didn't do a thing as the cousins approached the truck. "Hey can anyone hear me?" Lelouch called into the truck.

"It's you two!" Both Lelouch and Cornelius heard a voice in their head as they climbed up the ladder. "I've finally found-" The voice suddenly cuts off. The entire time the voice was speaking in their head, Cornelius' left eye throbbed. He couldn't help but cover his eye while he climbed. Lelouch looked around mumbling to himself.

Both boys made it on top of the truck not long before it suddenly jerked backwards. They both fell into the open hatch as a result. Unfortunately Lelouch landed on top of Cornelius, he groaned in pain. Rivalz stared down at the scene before him, dumbfounded.

"You would think they would stick a ladder on the inside too." Lelouch said to his cousin as he tried to climb the weird objet before him.

"Stop the vehicle!" Someone shouted outside. "Surrender now and you will have the chance to defend yourself in court!"

~Outside of the trailer~

VTOLs began to shoot at the truck. It swerves around to avoid being hit. "What now?" The Japanese man asked his partner. "What'll we do? That's the army!"

"Have you forgotten?" Responded his partner while they removed their cap revealing them to be a woman. "That's what I'm here for!" She walked in-between the 2 seats and into the trailer. Lelouch and Cornelius quickly hid behind the weird thing to avoid being seen. "We need to enter the subway via the Izumo root." She removed her jacket to reveal tight fitting shorts and shirt.

"Kallen, why don't we use it here?" Her partner asked from the wheel.

"Because, that would mean a bloodbath!" She shouted back. She continued climbing up some steps after her comrade agreed with her. Lelouch recognized her from somewhere.

A slash harken was launched through the cracked open trailer door and takes out one of the pursuing VTOLs. "A Knightmare!" A pilot screamed in surprise. Kallen opened the door all the way with her Knightmare and jumped out. Lelouch and Cornelius ran at the door but it shuts by the time they reach it.

"You fellas know full well what this bad ass mother can do!" Shouted Kallen as she twisted the controls strait up and forward, causing the Knightmare to lunge towards the enemy. She skillfully dodged the bullets of the VTOLs and takes out 2 more with her slash harkens.

Out of nowhere an oval shaped plane with a Knightmare in its center appears. "The rest of you fall back, I'll take this guy!" A voice from the Knightmare's speakers said. "I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic from some scrap heap. An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland" Shouted the voice. The Sutherland deployed itself from the odd plane and landed lithe-fully on the pavement. "Not to mention a filthy 11 who spurns the compassion of our glorious emperor!" He pulled out a gun and began firing at the Glasgow.

"Kallen let's both split up." Shouted her comrade. "We both can't risk getting killed!" A second Sutherland suddenly appeared in front of the truck and fired off a round into the cabin. The truck takes a sharp left.

"No way, it's stuck!" Kallen shouted to herself as she tried to fire a slash harken. The first Sutherland gets in close to the Glasgow with a club-like attachment on its arm. She ejected her left arm to block the attack and escape from the Sutherland. The arm exploded on impact.

"I'll admit, I really like your spirit." The pilot of the first Sutherland said to himself as he watched the Glasgow escape. "However…"

~Back inside the trailer~

Lelouch checked his cellphone for reception. "No phone reception, we're out of range." Lelouch said out loud.

"And judging by the darkness and road service we must be driving along the old subway lines." Commented Cornelius as he held ribs while leaning against the container. "They're probably going for an exit somewhere in the ghetto. Getting in and out will be dangerous." Cornelius winced as they hit a particularly bad bump.

~Back with the soldier~

A lanky, light-blue haired man in a lab coat was leaning closely to the soldier. He seemed to be peering closely at him. "Aha!" He loudly shouted. The soldier peered back confused. "I seem to be peering at a man who has seemed to have fumbled."

"Why you!" The soldier shouted back. The man stood back up.

"You really screwed this one up." He began. "Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on." He smirked at the man before him. "Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go, and you can find their hideout, too." He turned to his assistant. "Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot-on!"

She blushed. "It was nothing. I just thought it was strange." She replied bashfully.

"Ok. That's enough!" The soldier interrupts. "What is it the Special-Core wants out of this?"

"I'm merely saying I want to assist in the cleanup." The odd man replied as he leaned forward again.

"To assist?" The soldier asked puzzled.

"Correct." He replied. "Because its data I want."

"Excuse me." The assistant interrupts. "But what in the world have they stolen anyway?"

"Chemical weapons." Explained the soldier. "In other words, poison gas."

~Above the Ghetto~

"The terrorists are traveling through the abandoned subway station. Your mission is to locate the weapon they have stolen." A voice began ordering over the Britannian troop's radios. "Investigate the 11's old subway system that runs through the Shinjuku ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them. The recovery of the target will be covered by us, The Royal Guard. You people bare the honorary title of Britannians now, but you were born 11's." Continued the voice. "Therefore you ought to know this monkey stench. If you want to earn the right to carry arms, show some results!" It shouted. "This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia."

"Yes, my Lord!" Multiple voices responded.

~Back with the truck~

The driver was suffering from a shot in the arm. It lay limp next to him. His pain distracted him enough that he didn't notice the ditch in the road. The front wheels of the truck fell strait in, jostling Cornelius and his injured side. "Are you all right cousin?" Asked Lelouch as he helped his cousin stand up. A lone soldier noticed the trapped truck.

The driver tried to back out of the ditch. But it's useless, the front wheels were trapped. "The tires are stuck." He mumbled to himself. "Please Ohgi, find me." He flipped a switch and the door directly across from the canister opened.

The soldier spied the canister from his position and signaled to the royal guard that he has found it. Cornelius clicked his heels together and activates the special mechanisms in his shoes. Lelouch smiled to himself. _"Looks like that feature he added to his shoes have been coming quite in handy for today."_ The soldier suddenly noticed the cousins as Lelouch tried to climb the canister. He miss interprets the action for them trying to open it. The soldier ran at them.

Cornelius noticed the sound of rushing footsteps before Lelouch does. He opened his eyes and saw the door open and a soldier running towards them. Without concern to his injured ribs, he shoved himself away from the canister and blocked the spin kick that was meant for Lelouch. The bearings in bottom of his shoes made it where he couldn't hold his ground. Cornelius is flung back from the lack of grip and injured his back against the wall. Lelouch quickly turned around upon hearing the short scuffle. The soldier quickly pinned Lelouch to the ground by his neck. "Are you Britannian?" Lelouch choked out.

The soldier released the bottom of his mask so he could speak. "That's enough mindless murder." He growled at Lelouch, unconcerned about the groaning teen behind him.

"Wait I'm not one of-"Lelouch gets cut off.

"Planning to use poison gas…" Lelouch tried to get up. "Don't play dumb with me!" Shouted the soldier as he forced him back down.

"Get off me!" Shouted Lelouch as he kicked at the soldier. The soldier jumped back to dodge the kick but ended up tripping and falling on Cornelius.

The soldier glances at the face of the teen he landed on. "Cornelius?" He asked. Cornelius recognized the voice finally.

"Suzy-q?" Cornelius asked puzzled. The soldier grimaced, obviously unhappy with the reminder of his old childhood nickname.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. The soldier removed his helmet, revealing brown hair and emerald eyes. "It really is you, Suzaku!" Happiness seeped into Lelouch's tone. "Wait you said this was poison gas?" Asked Lelouch as the thought occurred to him. "So that means this was made in Britannia." He concludes.

Suzaku got off of Cornelius and helped him up. Lelouch and Suzaku draped Cornelius' arms over their shoulders to better support his weight. Suddenly Cornelius' released a long string of curses as his left eye filled with searing pain. As the canister next to them opened 3 things happened; a red crane sigil flashed in Cornelius' left eye, Lelouch quickly covered his mouth, and Suzaku quickly shoved Cornelius to the ground then covered his mouth with a gas filtration mask. They watched as a green haired woman fell out of the canister and opened her eyes for a brief second, which she made eye contact with Cornelius while the sigil was still in his left eye. "That's not poison gas!" Exclaimed Suzaku. Lelouch quickly caught her before she had hit the ground.

~With the Glasgow~

Kallen speaks to Ohgi through the Glasgow's built in radio. "I'm sorry Ohgi it appears I left it in the coat." She apologized.

"It's all right; the Glasgow's circuits are still usable. Though were we right?" asked Ohgi.

"I think so." Kallen responded after taking a sip of water. "I bet its poison gas like intelligence said."

"And Nagata?"

"I don't know, I think he made it underground."

~Back at the truck~

Cornelius was leaning against the trailer, trying to figure out how he suddenly recovered. He watched as Lelouch and Suzaku released the woman's restraints. He is unable to shake the feeling he's seen her before.

"I don't know Suzaku." Lelouch responded to something Suzaku said that Cornelius didn't quite catch. "This girl is poison gas?"

"Hey, it's what they told me in the briefing I swear!" Exclaimed Suzaku not long before flood lights flashed on behind him. Lelouch and Cornelius covered their eyes, trying to peer past the lights.

Suzaku quickly stood up and rushed towards the source. "Stinking monkey," The commander admonished Suzaku. "Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

"But sir I was told this was poison gas!" Pleaded Suzaku.

"How dare you question orders?!" Shouted the man.

"_This is bad." _Thought Lelouch. _"A poisonous situation that would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it is ever unleashed!"_

"However in light of your military achievements I'll be lenient." The commander told Suzaku. "Private Kururugi take this and execute the terrorists." Suzaku gasped as the commander handed him a gun.

"But they're not terrorists, they are civilians who got caught up in all of this!" Explained Suzaku to his commander.

"Insubordinate little.." The commander began. "That's an order. Didn't you swear your life and loyalty to Britannia?" Asked the superior officer.

"Yes, but I can't" began Suzaku.

"What?"

"I won't do it sir." Said Suzaku. "I won't shoot a civilian." Suzaku looked at Lelouch and Cornelius as he said this. "I can't follow your orders sir."

"Very well." Responded the commander. He placed the gun close to Suzaku's armor and pulled the trigger.

"Suzaku!" Both Lelouch and Cornelius shouted. They both recoil in shock.

"Well Britannian school-boys, not a good day to cut class." Stated the commander. "Collect the girl, and after you've secured here kill the students." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Death to Britannia." Mumbled Nagato as he reached forward toward a switch. "Long live Japan!" He shouted before the cab exploded.

~At the G1~

"They got away?!" Shouted the soldier from before. "And you call yourselves the royal guard!?"

"Forgive me my Lord, the blast was mainly directed upwards but-"The commander was cut off.

"And to think I only told you people about this!" The soldier admonished them.

"We- We'll continue the investigation." Stuttered the commander.

"Have the plan has moved forward to the next phase." Ordered Prince Clovis. The soldier tried to object but only got cut off by the prince. "If word of her gets out I'll be disinherited." Explained Clovis with a depressed tone. "Tell them back home we are doing a planned urban renewal here." Clovis stood up. "As Clovis, the third prince of the empire, I command you destroy Shinjuku ghetto. Leave no-one alive!" Shouted Clovis.

Many Sutherlands are launched and they began attacking the ghettos. Both the Knightmares and foot-soldiers weren't leaving anyone alive in their attack. "Supervisor Jeremiah, General Bartley requests you-" But Jeremiah interrupted him.

"Bartley has staff officers, I haven't had this much fun on the frontlines in ages!" Shouted Jeremiah excitedly.

~With Lelouch~

He ran with the green haired woman in tow. She soon fell to the ground. "What the hell are you?!" Shouted Lelouch. She looked up from the ground and to him. "This chaos is all your fault, isn't it? Not only that, Britannia has even killed Suzaku." Lelouch began mumbling to himself, the stress becoming too much for him to handle. She just stared at him, her mouth still gagged.

~Special core mobile lab vehicle~

"Not there?" The odd man asked his assistant.

"It appears he has gone to the frontlines." She replied.

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here." He held up the usb drive.

"Now what'll we do?" She asked, gazing off in the distance.

"We steamrolled our way in here but we don't have a devicer to use it." The man frowned.

~Where Lelouch and the woman exits~

"Stay quiet, there might be somebody in here." Lelouch whispered to her. He looked out of the hole in time to see a Japanese man being gunned down.

"Report"

"We have only found elevens here sir."

The commander growls. "You're sure of it? The exit comes out right here?" He asked the man who answered his last question.

"Yes sir it matches up with our map of the old city."

Lelouch cringed when he heard a little girl being gunned down. Suddenly his phone goes off, and he quickly ended the call. But not before the soldiers heard it.

~Ashford Academy~

The orange haired girl stood there for a little bit before yelling at her phone. "That jerk hung up on me. I can't believe it!" She yelled.

~With Cornelius~

Cornelius squeezed through the hole the explosion caused made in the ceiling above. "Finally I'm out!" He cheered before he saw the devastation being unleashed onto the Japanese people. He found a loose piece of rebar and picked it up in a white-knuckle grip.

~With Lelouch~

Lelouch is kicked against the wall while the other soldiers apprehend the woman. "What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." Comments the commander.

"You scum!" grunted Lelouch as he cradled his injured stomach.

"You did well as a student, but that is expected seeing as you're a Britannian." The commander continued, ignoring Lelouch's comment. "Unfortunately for you my clever young friend, have no future." The commander aimed the gun at Lelouch who cringed away from it in fear.

The woman quickly escaped her captors as the trigger was pulled. "He mustn't die!" She shouted loudly. The hair on her forehead parted as the bullet passed it, revealing a sigil of a crane there. The bullet passed through her skull at the bottom most part of the sigil.

Lelouch overcame his surprise. "You shot her!" He shouted in surprise while rushing to her aid.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now." Responded the commander nonchalantly. "We'll tell our superiors we found the terrorist hide out and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think school-boy?"

"_How can this be happening?"_ Thought Lelouch in disbelief. _"First Suzaku is killed and now this girl. Now I'm about to die without a chance to do a single thing with my life. It's gone in a heartbeat. Nunnally!"_

Suddenly the hand of the deceased woman reached up and grabbed his wrist. "You don't want it to end here do you?" He was hearing her voice in his mind!

"What?" He responded.

"You appear to have a reason for living!"

"_The Girl…" _He thought._ "It's impossible."_

"If I grant you power, could you go on?" She asked. "I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, you accept it's conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. Despite all evidence, a different time, a different life. The power of a king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Lelouch saw the emperor in the vision "A convergence in the Ragnarok connection? So it is beginning once again?" Said the emperor.

"Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" Lelouch responded. He slowly got up off the ground. "Say how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" Lelouch questioned.

"Are you some kind of radical?" Responded the commander. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Asked Lelouch. "Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy, or have you realized, the only ones who should kill are the ones prepared to be killed?" The sigil appeared in Lelouch's left eye.

"What's happening here?" Asked the commander, his gun shaking.

"Now I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you, all of you, now die!" Shouted Lelouch at the soldiers.

"Yes your majesty!" They shout as one. They all laughed as they put their guns to their necks and fired. A little bit of blood splashed on Lelouch's cheek. His face quickly turned into one of shock.

_A/N I've been putting hints everywhere in the story so far what will be happening later. I apologize for any mistakes, I fixed as many as I could before making this reupload. I know this is kind of late but I didn't have access to a computer with word on it for a while so trying to edit this on my exhibit would have been a complete nightmare. I'm currently trying to decide how to begin Stage 2 and if I'm going to have Cornelius be the main focus for it. Oh and please look up the meaning to Cornelius' name, it's a pleasant Easter egg I decided to place in when I had difficulty selecting his name. And while you're at it look up the meaning to his last name too. R&R_


End file.
